One Last Chance
by Songbird1986
Summary: Imagine Crowley falls in love with you, and hates it, so he tries to leave you and you wind up getting hurt. He finds out and comes to you for a passionate love making apology.


You were his favorite, and you had been for years. It's a strange relationship that you have with the King of Hell, he shows up when ever the mood takes him, blows your mind with amazing sex, in which if you hadn't orgasmed at least three times he would consider it an insult. He'd shower you in gifts and has even shown you off at a few corporate functions in expensive designer dresses. You knew the score you always had, he's a demon and incapable of a normal functioning loving relationship, this is a friends with benefits situation. You're fine with that, if that's the only way to keep the man you had not meant to fall in love with in your life, then you would take whatever he's willing to give you. You've hidden your feelings well from him for at least a year.  
>But tonight he is different, distant even and you can't for the life of you figure out why.<br>He's already redressed himself as you lay sated and naked entwined in your bed sheet.

"Where's the fire?" You ask him puzzled. He doesn't make eye contact with you. It's like he can't even look at you, which hurts you more than you'll ever say.

"Hell won't run itself (Y/N)!"

That's never been something that has bothered him before. You know something is not right but you can't put your finger on what it is.  
>Untangling yourself from the bed, you press your bare chest to his back and wrap your arms around his neck. You certainly don't see the internal battle going on behind his eyes. The loathing of everything you make him feel. He is a demon and love was never supposed to be part of the deal. Lust, jealously, desire all these things he could tolerate but love. No! He could never give himself over to that weakness.<p>

"So when will I get to see you again? I'll be heading to Kansas soon...a hunters got to hunt and all that...but we could meet up there if you want to?"

You have no idea how much he wants to, how you occupy most of this thoughts. He decides in that moment that he can't keep doing this. He needs to get you out of his head and heart.

"I doubt you'll see me again...well like this anyway" he feels you recoil away from him, so he turns and faces you as you sit back on your heels on the mattress "I mean we've had fun but I get bored... And you entertained me longer than most but that time has come to an end."

He heard it before he felt it, the sharp slap across his cheek.

"You bastard! Get out!"

Pulling the sheet around you, not wanting him see an inch more of your flesh, after his cold and unfeeling words.  
>Your heart races and tears are burning at your eyes as you hold them back. You would never give him the satisfaction of seeing you cry.<br>The pain etched over your face, was worse than any torture he'd been through. It was as if someone had a vice like grip on his heart and it was choking the life out of him. But he keeps his face plastered with a infuriatingly smug smirk and clicks his fingers and vanishes.

As he vacates your room you fall to the bed and sob your heart out, hoping the tears will wash away the pain.

It has been months since Crowley had broken your heart into a million pieces, and since then you'd teamed up with the Winchester Brothers and you finally felt like you was moving on. You'd never mentioned your past with Crowley to them as it just seemed like the best thing to do, after all it's hardly like that they're best friends with the demon king.

You're sat in the back of the impala attaching your knife sheath to your thigh, your own demon killing blade is now safely secured as the car come to a halt. Opening the door and leaning against the wheel arch as you close it. You sigh and look to the boys.

"So usual plan then? Nothing more I need to know before I walk into a demons home... Like you'd been screwing their human girlfriend again?" You smirk at Dean.

Dean rolls his eyes throwing a shotgun loaded with salt rounds to you.

"That happened once (Y/N)...and you're never going to let me forget it are you?"

"Nope...well not at least till I get something new to bust your balls over anyway" you giggle at him as you collect extra salt rounds from the trunk.

"Right then let's gank these bastards!"

When exactly the hunt had gone wrong you couldn't pin point, but you'd be taken by couple of demons and had woken up in what looks like some abandoned factory, you hands and feet are bound with zip ties that are cutting painfully into your skin. You head is pounding and the pain your stomach makes you want to scream.  
>You're fairly certain you're lying in a pool of your own blood, and you've no idea how long you've been here<br>So you first concern is like hell do you plan on dying by bleeding out at some demons mercy.

"Castiel" you whisper as loudly as you dare. "I don't know if you can hear, but if you can I need help here."

No flutter of wings or sounds of a hurried rescue greet your ears. "Damn it"

Footsteps head towards you and you hear a hushed conversation between one of your captors and god knows who.

"She's the Winchesters little bitch! Wouldn't surprise me if she fucking one of them, so they're bound to come running to try and save her...she taken a few hits but she'll survive if we want her too"

That's the moment your stomach clenches and you cough up what feels like your own lung. That accent you would know anywhere, your former lover had entered the room.

"You've done well, now leave me with our new guest"

His heart races, as he lays eyes on you. A Deep bloody gash had been carved into your side, your hair is matted with your own blood where the demons had clearly knocked you unconscious.

"(Y/N)!" He runs to your side lifting you up to lean against his chest so you don't choke on the blood oozing from your mouth, with a wave of his hand your wrists and ankles are unbound.

"Fantastic...as If my day couldn't get any better" sarcasm dripping from every word.

He knew you wouldn't be pleased to see him after how he'd left things with you. But seeing you like this is tearing him apart.

"Don't start (Y/N)... Just hold on to me. I'm going to get you out of here"

Reluctantly you wrap your aching arms around his neck as he lifts you into his arms. The next thing you know you're in an upscale hotel room. as he lays you to the mattress, you cry out in agony as your side touches the material.

"(Y/N) you have to let me help you"

You throw him a filthy look.  
>"I think I'd rather bleed out!"<p>

"Don't be so bloody stubborn! Do you really think I'm going to let you die? I'll bloody bind you to heal you if I have to!"

Resigned to the fact you have no choice in the matter, you nod your head to him reluctantly. Holding his hand over your side he mutters incantations under his breath, and you begin to feel the pain beginning to ebb away and your muscles relaxing as they no long tense in pain.

Once his hand moves away from you, you sit up and look at the faint scar on your skin.

"Well thanks for that Crowley, but I'll be going now...would hate to have to bore you with my company after all"

You words hit like a knife to the chest. As he recalls those last moments with you, and his barbed words, and your face etched in pain like he'd just sucker punched you. He never wanted to see you in pain again especially if he was the cause.  
>You were almost opening the door, before he found him standing behind you pinning the door shut with his hands.<p>

"(Y/N) don't go, not like this. At least get yourself cleaned up. You'll cause a riot walking through the city covered in blood...and we don't want that do we?"

He could smell your scent again, it is intoxicating he'd love nothing more in the moment to throw you on the bed and ravish you as he had done so many times before.

"Fine, I'll shower and try to do something about my clothes but then I'm gone Crowley"

He backs away from you and watches you as you make your way into the bathroom. Hearing the shower turn on he runs his fingers through his hair. What the hell is he playing at! Ok so he couldn't let you die, but why does he still want you here. He knew the answer but did he really want to go down this road. Because despite months of separation from you, he still felt the same. He still missed you, and you still occupied his thoughts constantly. But you'd be his greatest weakness to any one who challenged him. Could he really let himself love you? He knew he could and even stranger than that was that he wanted to. If seeing you bleeding and dying in his arms taught him anything it was that.

With a couple of waves of his hands he magicked you clean clothes, cleaned the blood soaked bed and got himself an extremely large scotch, if he is going to do what he planned on doing he is going to need it.

As the water finally stopped running red you switched off the shower and wrapped yourself in one of the hotel expensive and incredibly soft white towels. Spotting the clean outfit Crowley had clearly provided you, you sighed. Why was he doing this to you? Every second longer you spent his company you are closer to cracking and letting your heart rule your head, and you knew that he'd made himself perfectly clear the last time you saw him that he had no interest in your heart or even your body. So what was the point? Ok so he's saved your life but that was probably just because of your past with him and that he wouldn't do you Ill because of it. You feel sick, you just want to get dressed and get out of here with your dignity intact, before getting extremely drunk to deal with it, or not deal with to be more accurate.

You quickly dress in the trousers and blouse Crowley left out for you. As you leave the bathroom, hair still damp you see Crowley sitting in the edge of the bed nursing a scotch in his hands. He jumps to his feet as he spots you. You stand nervously shuffling your feet.

"I should be going now"

"(Y/N) can we at least talk a moment?" He indicates the bed for you to sit down.

You make you way over to the bed and sit down.

"Can I at least get one of those then?" You look to the glass with your eyes

"Of course" summoning you a glass of scotch at handing to you.

Sipping at the liquid. "You always did have a good taste in whiskey"

He smiles at you, that look alone makes you want to take him in your arms. You steel yourself against your own internal battle.

"So what do you want Crowley? I think we both know you're hardly one for small talk"

Sipping at his whiskey to make himself brave enough for what he is about to confess, he turns his eyes down to the floor unable to look you in the eyes in fear of your rejection.

"The last time I saw you (Y/N) I wasn't honest with you...I could never get bored with you! Not ever"

Shocked wouldn't be able to begin to cover what your feeling right now, as so many questions run through your mind, the first one out of your mouth is the most important to you.

"Then why say it?" With the anger you feel towards him dripping from every syllable.

"I don't know... You make me feel things I didn't even know I could! Things I didn't want to feel... I wanted to stay numb to them and I thought maybe if I didn't see you anymore the feelings would go as quickly as they came"

You stand placing the glass on the bedside cabinet and walk slowly over to him. This is the moment you'd daren't even hope for and you wanted to see it in his eyes , just to make sure it wasn't one of his tricks, anger, nerves and fear are all bubbling away in your stomach.  
>Lifting his head with your hand, locking your eyes with his, you softly caress his cheek.<p>

"And did these feelings for me...did they go away Crowley?" You hold on to your breath, you never realised till now how much his answers meant to you.

He leans his head to your touch.

"No"

You release you breath slightly but then fear makes your stomach drop, making you feel sick. "Do you still want them to go away?"

"No"

Before you change your mind and run for the hills away from  
>This dangerous man in front of you, the man who holds your heart in his hands. But you also know if you didn't take this chance you'd regret it for the rest of your life. All anger disappears as You softly press your lips to his. Hearing the glass shattering to the floor in his rush to wrap his arms around you and pull you close to him. As the kiss deepens, your head begins to spin as you finally have him back in your arms. Carding your fingers through his hair as his tongue maps out your mouth eliciting moans from you.<br>You feel him backing you towards the bed, as your thighs hit the mattress you let yourself fall, taking Crowley with you. Your hands pull at the fabric of his jacket as you continue to taste him, kissing and nipping at his jaw and down to his neck. Enjoying the feel of his beard against your soft skin.  
>Your fingers unfasten the buttons of his jacket, and push it off his shoulders, hearing it hit the floor with a thump. Your lips not leaving his as you unknot his tie as his fingers trail up and down your sides. Crowley quickly gets frustrated at the lack of your bare flesh, and clicks his fingers so you're both naked as you continue to taste each others flesh. You kiss and nip at his shoulders as you drag your nails down his chest.<br>Crowley's fingers reach between your hot bodies and brushes at your bundle of nerves, his fingers becomes slick with your juices. He plays your body like finely tuned instrument and soon has you writhing beneath him, his hot mouth latches on to one of your nipples sucking and nibbling against it. You hips buck upwards as you surge towards your release.

"Don't hold back Darling"

With a final flick of his wrist you snap crying out his name as you shudder through your release.

"You are so beautiful (Y/N)"

Panting breathes escape you as Crowley kisses and trails his tongue down your body, his hands grips your thighs and lifts them onto his shoulders. Placing hot wet kisses to your inner thighs you moan out at the sensation and in anticipation of what's to come.  
>You can feel his hot breath at your core, the sensation tantalising you and you whimper.<p>

"Crowley please"

That's all he needs to hear, his tongue darts into your folds, licking, sucking and tasting every inch of you before focusing his attention on your clit, as he sucks it into his mouth repeatedly, and it's not long before your body arches up to him, and the muscles in your thighs begins to quake.

"Fuck Crowley...I'm gonna.."

Your second orgasm hits you like a Mack truck, sending you spiralling into a sea of pleasure. You pull him up to you as you breathlessly kiss his lips, tasting yourself on him is the most erotic thing in the world to you.  
>Wrapping your legs around his waist, groaning as you feel his erection pressing against your thigh. You reach down in between your legs and grasp him firmly, Crowley locks eyes with you as you guide his cock into your heat, enjoying the look of pleasure in your eyes as he pleasantly stretches you to accommodate him. You both move together setting a slow but fulfilling pace. Crowley hits every pleasurable spot inside you with every stroke. You pull him closer to you wanting every inch of your body pressed against his. Resting your head in the crook of his neck so he can feel your every hot breath against his skin, and hear every wonderful little sound you make in his ear. This is something he's never experienced before, he's had lust fuelled frenzied sex with you before but this moment is the most satisfying because it is filled with passion and love. Its intoxicating and in this moment he can't think for the life of him why he was so afraid of letting you into his heart in the first place. Your breathing becomes more rapid as you cling to his shoulders he knows you are close, feeling your walls pulsing against his cock he increases the pace of his thrusts,<br>His name is like a soft breathy mantra on your lips and just as your damn breaks your words send him over the edge with you.  
>"I love you Crowley"<p>

As he lays back on the mattress he pulls you to lean on his chest as you both recover and try to process the latest turn of events.

You move to get up out of the bed but before you can Crowley grips your arm gently.

"And where may I ask do you think you're going?"

You had spent the last few minutes lying on Crowley chest trying not to get your hopes up, because they had a habit shattering around you, and it hurting even more in the long run. Crowley seeing the fear in your eyes figures out exactly what is going through your mind. Your terrified that after you've laid your heart and soul bare to him, that he's going to reject you again.

Pulling you gently back on to the bed by your wrist.

"I'm not going to let you go again (Y/N). I know I've got a lot of making up to do before you'll trust me again just give me one last chance?"

You sigh as he wraps his arms around you holding you close to him.

"One chance Crowley, but if you break my heart again, I would not want to be you when I get hold of you"

He chuckles lightly pressing a soft kiss to your forehead.

"(Y/N) that is something you don't have to worry about"

You lean against him and pray to God, the devil and all other deities that he's right, because you couldn't bear to lose him again.


End file.
